Silly little games
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Yuffie decides to play spin the bottle in her own little way. After being forced in kissing Cloud, Vincent gets jealous and something drastic. In the end, it all turns out to be ok. CidxVin


**Silly little games **

Vincent had no idea how this all got started, but what he did know was that he was in a load of trouble. Thanks to Yuffie, he was sitting down in a game of spin the bottle with Cid, her, Cloud, and Tifa. He had no idea why he said yes, but what he did know that he wanted to shut the ninja up more than anything. Wait, correction, he wanted to _kill_ Yuffie more than anything. But the glare Tifa was giving him was telling him to stop bitchin' and behave himself.

Earlier that day, Yuffie had suggested they play spin the bottle; only… not the old fashion way where you spin the bottle and kiss the person that landed on. No, she came up with different plans. She had gotten over a hundred note taking cards and wrote sentences on them of what the person had to do to the other person that the bottle landed on. And the small group was more than a little afraid of what she had written. In fact, they didn't even want to play the stupid game.

But she threatened to cry, whine, and mess up Cid's pretty ship (her words not his) if they didn't play. Barret said an all out no and left the ship, Nanaki had no reason to play since she didn't need him, Shelk… Yuffie just plain didn't like her, and Cait Seth… he was just a toy cat. So that left Cid, the now non-smoker after a few months, Vincent, the still emo vampire, Tifa, big breast chick, and Cloud, whiny blond that had a chocobo's butt for hair.

So here they were, sitting around in a small circle around the low coffee table in Cloud's and Tifa's new home. Denzel and Marlene were with Barret for the night, so that left the five adults alone for the night. Anyways…

"I'll spin first since I came up with the game," Yuffie started as she picked up an empty beer bottle, "then we'll take turns clock-wise." So Yuffie was first, then Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid as last. The blond sighed in relief for that.

She placed the bottle on the table and spun it. It spun for a few seconds before landing on Cloud. The young blond sighed in defeat, secretly wanting to bang his head on the table. Yuffie picked up a card near the middle the middle of the table and read aloud,

"Ask the person if he's ever been with a guy before. If so, how many?"

Cloud paled and almost passed out from the lack of blood of to his head. The people around him waited for his answer and could only groan at their gaze. Tifa's was the worst, her glare promised pain and misery if he said yes. Or was it if he said no? (Shrug)

"… yes and four," he replied under his breath.

This surprised everyone, except Vincent. Cloud had told him before once while getting drunk off his ass. But Yuffie squealed and begged the blond to spill, but of course, received nothing but a grunt. Pouting, the ninja handed the busty brunette the bottle.

Tifa spun it and watched it as it landed on Cid. She picked up a card from the pile and read it over to herself. She chuckled. "Cid, have you ever fallen in love with another man?"

Cid chocked on his spit and sputtered. "What the hell?! What kinda question is that?!"

"Just answer the damn question old man," Cloud hissed.

The older blond grumbled and mumbled, "Yes…" Yuffie was about to ask who it was, but the non-smoker beat her to it. "And I'm not sayin' who." Once again, the ninja pouted.

Tifa handed the bottle to Cloud and watched the blond as he spun it. It spun for more than a few seconds before finally stopping, pointing at Yuffie. "Oh god." Picking up a card, he read it to himself. "Down a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce in less than thirty seconds." Now things were starting to look up.

Yuffie paled before puffing up her chest and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Tabasco sauce. She sat back down and waited for someone to say go. She had it uncapped already and started jugging just as Tifa said go. She was about halfway through the bottle before she couldn't take it any longer and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Grabbing the milk carton inside the fridge, Yuffie drank the whole carton before she said she was ok. Cloud glared at her and said she would have to buy them a new carton of milk. What he didn't tell her though was that the milk had been expired for at least two days.

Cloud then handed the bottle to Vincent, who spun (landed on Tifa), took a card, and read to himself. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

Tifa looked flabbergasted. She sputtered and blushed, looking down at her fingernails. "Once-but that was only to get myself out of trouble! If I hadn't, she would have killed you guys for sure! Oops."

"No way, you had sex with Scarlet?" Yuffie asked, eyes bugged.

"No! It was with… Elena."

"Really?!" It was Cloud's turn to be bugged eyed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Tifa noticed and whacked him upside the head.

"Don't you be getting any perverted ideas!"

It was now Cid's turn to spin and it landed on Cloud. As before, he picked up a card and read it to himself. He paled. "Kiss the person who spun the bottle?! What the hell?!"

Vincent and Cloud also paled while Tifa and Yuffie contained a squeal at being able to see some yaoi yummyness. Not wanting to upset the ninja or busty brunette, Cloud leaned over the table, as did Cid, and their lips touched for a few seconds before they pulled back.

Before they could sit back down, they earned a glare from the two girls, warning them to continue for a few more minutes. Blushing they both brought their lips together, brushing softly against each other. Soon tongues were in each other's mouths, battling for dominance. The girls squealed, but the raven vampire glared.

Grabbing the older blond's arm, Vincent dragged Cid out of Cloud's apartment and down to the Seventh Heaven where the vampire was currently staying at the moment. Cid tried to struggle out of the strong hold on his arm as Vincent dragged him up the stairs to his room. In his room, the raven pushed the blond onto his bed, closing the door and locking it.

"Vince, what the fuck?" Cid grunted after he was pushed down onto the bed. He went silent when he saw the possessive glare he was given.

The raven straddled the blond, surprising the shit out of Cid and grinded his ass against the blond's limp dick. Cid moaned and tried to push Vincent off, but was over powered. Vince growled and descended his lips onto Cid's, forcing it open with his tongue. It wasn't being dominated, it was asking for the blond to dominate _him_. The raven wanted to be dominated by the blond.

With a growl of his own, Cid rolled them around to where he was on top and Vincent was on the bottom. "What the hell Vincent? Why did you suddenly attack me?"

The raven looked away with a blush, crimson slitted eyes looking down at the bed spread. "I… I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to kiss you, not Cloud! I'm also jealous of that man you are in love with…"

Cid was surprised, but soon chuckled at what the vampire was trying to say. "You have nothing to be jealous about. Cloud and I were only putting on a show for the girls. And the man I'm in love with, it so happens to be the very man lying underneath me. I love you Vinny."

Vincent jerked his up and gave a wide eyed look to the blond. Tears started to gather in his eyes. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Then prove to me how much you love."

Cid shuddered at the tone in Vince's voice, his length hardening by the second. Without wasting another second, they tossed and ripped off clothes until they were fully naked. Lying on their sides, Cid's chest pressed up against Vincent's back, the blond man prepared the raven.

The non-smoker spread his fingers apart as he continued to stretch the raven. Eyes closed and face pressed up against the raven's back, Cid roamed around until his two fingers found the hidden pleasure spot. He had never had sex before, but after reading many gay books, you learn to know a lot about the gay sex thing between men.

Vincent cried out in pleasure as the blond continued to lightly press against his prostrate. "Please Cid; I want you in me before I come." Cid only nodded into the raven's back and pulled out his fingers, grabbing the lube that was placed on the night stand. Lathering his hard member in the liquid, Cid aligned his hips to Vincent's, telling the raven to relax. "Please before I go insane!"

Cid chuckled slightly, lifting one of the raven's legs up and leaning up on one elbow. Slowly, he started to push into the tight ring of muscles. He would have to stop every few seconds when Vince would squeeze down onto him almost painfully. But, finally, he was fully in. He did not move and wouldn't move until the raven said it was alright. It took several moments for Vincent to finally nod. Hey, he ain't were no little boy here!

Slowly, the blond started to thrust into him, kissing the back of his neck and loving the mewls and whines after each thrust. Vincent reached around with his hand and pulled the blond down into a deep and passionate kiss. Pulling out of the kiss, Vincent kept his hand where it was on the back of the blond's head and continued to moan and pant at each slow and hard thrust.

"Oh, ah, ah, fuck… Cid," Vincent moaned.

"You like that?" The blond asked with a smirk. "Want me to go faster?"

"Maybe next time-oh yeah-I want this to last as long as it can. Cid!"

Reaching an arm around, Cid wrapped a hand around the raven's painfully hard length, pumping it in time with his thrusts and squeezing almost painfully. Vincent tried to push the hand away, but each time was met with a sharp bite into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Vincent knew Cid was about to come and encouraged the man by squeezing around him tightly.

"Fuck! Vince, you little tease."

"Please, come inside me. I want to feel you spurt you load into me."

Vincent soon came after a specific hard thrust, squeezing pleasure-fully down onto to the blond man inside of him. He shuddered and moaned when he felt the blond shoot his load up his ass; it was hot, almost boiling inside of him. He groaned in disappointment when he felt the blond slip out, feeling open and exposed. But he soon blushed when he felt the man's semen run down the crack of his ass.

Cid pulled the covers over them before pulling Vincent to his chest. "I love you Vinny."

"I love you too Cid."

Vince would have to thank Yuffie about this later.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. R&R. Oh, and this for you my best friend Kirelover 44! I hope you enjoyed it! XD**


End file.
